


Father

by Ran_E



Series: Those of Ylisse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awakening Trio, Chrom!Inigo, Fire Emblem - Revelations Route, Gen, corrin left valla when he was 4 years old, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_E/pseuds/Ran_E
Summary: “I don’t understand! If Sumeragi is my father’s real name, then why do I recall his name being Anankos?”Multiple cries sounded on the battlefield. Most of confusion, one of horror and three of excitement.
Series: Those of Ylisse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Important things to know before reading:
> 
> -Corrin left Valla when he was approximately four years old  
> -The Nohrians do not know that Corrin’s a dragon before this fic

He could not believe the situation in front of him and he doubted it could be real if it hadn’t been him witnessing himself. 

His Nohrian family stood left of him. The family that had always been there with him. Xander, his oldest brother, who had acted as a second father the entire time he’d spent in the Fortress. Camilla, his older sister, who had doted on him for as long as he could remember. Leo, despite his seemingly cold exterior, was still a loving brother with whom he could have the nicest talks. And then there was Elise, the bright beacon of light in the dark. 

On the right, his birth family reached expectantly for him. Despite having been there for only a small part of his life, Corrin still loved every last one of them. There was Ryoma, who he remembered playing with as a small child. There was Hinoka as well. She was a very fierce, and perhaps a very protective warrior. Takumi was Takumi, but perhaps that was his appeal in a very, very twisted way. And lastly, Sakura. She was the complete opposite of Elise, and yet she could brighten his day with just a single smile.

How was he supposed to choose? How was he supposed to pick one family over the other? In his eyes, he had to abandon four siblings in order to be able to be with the other four. This couldn’t be fair. Was some kind of higher being toying with him?

“You can’t expect me to choose between you!” The prince of two kingdoms grabbed his hair in frustration. “I can’t choose!”

Xander commanded his horse to move closer to Corrin by tapping his foot to its side. “We’ve raised you, Corrin. We have been here with you your entire life. The choice cannot be that hard. Choose Nohr!”

Ryoma wasn’t going to let the Nohrian prince do as he wanted. “I am your brother by blood! The only reason you could not be with us is the fact that the Nohrians kidnapped you! Come with us, to our home, to Hoshido!”

“Big brother Corrin was kidnapped?” Elise asked

“Elise, not now.” Xander replied

Hinoka took her weapon, ready to strike at any given moment, should it be necessary. “That is disgusting. Your little sister doesn’t even know?”

“Disgusting?” Camilla said. “You dare claim it disgusting when you are the ones that took Azura from us?” 

“In retaliation! She has been treated better here than Corrin could ever have been treated in that isolated Nohrian fortress of yours!”

“Can you stop?!” Corrin balled his fists. His head was starting to feel sore and he wasn’t going to let them argue over his life while pretending he wasn’t here with them.

Azura took hold of his hand. “Corrin, are you okay?”

He frustratingly pointed his arm to the escalating chaos in front of them, quickly switching between his families.

“Corrin, come with us, please. I will miss you,” Camilla said, “and besides, anyone with hair this unkempt-“ She pointed to Takumi “-cannot be trusted to take care of you well enough. Please, come with us.”

“I don’t think we should be talking about that.” Oboro’s voice loudly interrupted the verbal chaos. “That Nohrian prince over there doesn’t even have his clothes on right.”

“What? Again? Why you-“

Takumi simply readied his bow, which led to Leo taking Brynhildr into his hands.

No, Corrin wasn’t having any of this, he was beginning to feel sick. Very sick. He wouldn’t let his family fight each other. His heart was burning and his head throbbing. 

“Listen! We shouldn’t fight each other!”

“Corrin!” Ryoma exclaimed. “That is the enemy! They have been trying to invade us for ages to steal our land and provisions from us. They kidnapped you!”

“And they killed our mother! Your mother!” Hinoka added, earning a side glace from Takumi, who was still very convinced it had been Corrin’s doing. Sakura pulled at Takumi’s clothes to stop him from doing anything rash. Successfully. However, for how long?

At this point, Corrin was beginning to feel really bad. His stomach turned upside down. “Please, stop!”

“We did no such thing!” Xander claimed. “There was no single Nohrian in Hoshido at the time of the assassination, I can assure you that.” That day, like every day, every member of the army of the dark kingdom had been accounted for. It couldn’t have been them. It couldn’t have been someone from the villages either, since everyone with enough strength was recruited.

“That is not true.” Takumi hold his hand up. “Corrin was there! There was a Nohrian there and then he killed her!”

“Takumi, I told you that wasn’t me!” And once again, Corrin’s answer had been completely ignored as if it he wasn’t even there.

Leo held his hand up to his mouth to contain his laughter. He was failing miserably though, since his eyes betrayed it all. “You’re trying to win him over by accusing him not only of regicide, but matricide as well. Nicely done.”

Takumi readied the Fujin Yumi once again and aimed the bow right at Leo. Leo, of course, was on the verge of casting a spell himself.

That was it. That was absolutely the straw that broke the wyvern’s back. If they weren’t going to stop by themselves, he would make them stop.

“Can’t you, and especially you two in particular, Leo and Takumi, stop acting like the other personally killed your entire family off!” Corrin transformed both his arms into long lance-like appendages and pointed each one at one of the men. “This entire ordeal apparently revolves around me and yet you haven’t even had the decency to listen to a single word I had to say!”

Takumi, to say the least, looked as unimpressed as ever. It was Leo, however, that didn’t know how to react. A rather rare reaction if you’d told him. But then again, he hadn’t seen his Nohrian family since his mother had been brutally assaulted and killed.

“What-?! What kind of curse is this? Who did this?” Leo’s voice was close to trembling, though his eyes held a certain spark of curiosity in them. 

Leo’s retainer, who went by the name of Odin, tapped his master on his shoulder. “This is no curse! The Scion of Dragons bends its light over him!” A quick pause. “Though even I, Odin dark, cannot say its wings reflect the same unquenched darkness I have laid my very eyes upon before.”

“Odin, this isn’t giving me any information. I want to know who did this.”

Odin raised his eyebrows slightly. “You’ve lived with him your entire life and yet you do not realize he is the descendant of dragons?”

“Of course I know that! He is apparently of Hoshidan royal blood and therefore carries the Holy blood of the Dawn Dragon.”

“That is not what I-“

“Odin I do not have time for your ramblings.” Leo averted his eyes and focused all his attention on his brother. Odin quickly called his other fellow retainers, Selena and Laslow over.

In the meantime, Xander and Ryoma had started a duel, while Sakura and Elise watched helplessly, which pissed off Corrin even more. Especially since both were using their sacred weapons for it.

“Is this some kind of sick joke? Please stop fighting, I don’t want this!”

Between his swordplay Ryoma managed to get a reply out to his younger brother. “Clearly you have been brainwashed by them. I will prove to you that you will be safer and happier with us by defeating him.”

Xander blocked Ryoma’s weapon with his own. “Your arms right now, you can see them, yes? The Hoshidans have cursed you, obviously. You won’t be safe there. Come back to Nohr with us!”

“Milord, that’s not a cu-“

“Laslow, not now. Corrin, we will fix this. Just come back home with us!”

It was obvious none of them were going to listen to his words, so Corrin decided his actions would have to speak for him this time. He took hold of his dragonstone for the first time since his mother’s death.

“That’s it!” Now in dragonform, he pinned both his oldest brothers to the ground. Both were incredibly startled to see their younger brother turned into a literal dragon. Xander, however, was even more shocked and... was that disgust?

Wrong move, perhaps, as the surrounding soldiers took their weapons, ready to strike and save their lieges, even if they had been specifically instructed to not make the first move. But, perhaps, the first move had already been made when Ryoma and Xander had crossed blades.

Corrin was forced to turn back, but not before flinging their holy weapons away in the direction of Azura.

“Siegfried!”

“You can’t just throw that!”

“Forgive me, brothers, but I was almost ready to throw you instead. Will you listen to me now?”

Xander sighed. “Very well.”

Now that that had been resolved, everyone was quiet. Especially the Nohrian army was more taken aback. Probably because word of Corrin specifically going on a rampage hadn’t reached Castle Krakenburg yet. Or perhaps they had and were simply regarded as ridiculously farfetched rumors.

A deep breath to calm down. “You’re all my family, so you can’t force me to choose! I love you both.”

A few seconds of silence passed which, ironically, were the loudest in his head.

The silence was broken by his sister, Camilla. “Corrin, dear, we talked about this. What we haven’t talking about yet is the curse those Hoshidans have spoken out over you.”

Corrin was ready to retort, but Azura held him back. She gestured to the back of the field and whispered in his ear. “I think we should run. This isn’t going to end well.”

“Run away? What?”

“Yes. We’ll cross the river.”

A sound which was probably the loudest sound a human could possibly make erupted from the Nohrian side of the battlefield. 

The woman’s red pigtails, which were as red as her face, came into view. The prince had seen her with Camilla before, but that was all. He didn’t recognize her.

“I can’t stand this! I can’t believe it! This is so annoying! I’m just going to say it.” A sharp inhale followed Selena’s rage.  
“Gods, how do you not realize your own brother is a manakete?!”

Behind her, Odin -of all people- was attempting to calm her down and avoid her from doing anything she wouldn’t be able to take back- be it words or actions.

For the first time in the conversation, Niles spoke up; for better or worse.

“Oh, interesting~” he hummed, “A manakete, you say? Tell me, what exactly is that?”

Had the situation been different, Selena’s baffled look would definitely have incited laughter.

To spare Selena the embarrassment, Azura interjected. “Considering what happened, I would say the shifting-into-a-dragon part.”

“So,” Leo began, “Corrin can turn into a dragon?” The spark of curiosity was every present in his eyes. This time, at least, there hadn’t been as much fear with it. “Since when?”

“You didn’t know?” Laslow laughed in disbelief. “He looks like that-“ He pointed to Corrin “-and you expect me to believe you didn’t know?”

“Laslow!”

Takumi spoke up. “Look, I may not like this situation with Corrin one bit, but that is still Hoshidan royalty you’re speaking of!” He rolled his eyes. “Of course I would expect nothing more of Nohrian scum.”

Selena called her fists. “He was pointing out something very obvious! At least he wasn’t calling royalty scum!”

“What? I wasn’t insulting Xander.”

“As I have proclaimed before,” Odin started, much to his lord’s dismay, “The Scion of Dragons bends its light over him! Hark! This anthem he drums... Can’t you hear it?”

“That is not Lord Corrin, Odin.” Laslow clarified, “That is Selena ready to explode because no one understands what you’re saying.”

“My dear cousin, did you not just comprehend my truthful tale?”

Leo held his hand over his face in frustration, when he realized something. “A dragon? Is that what a manakete is?”

“Yes.”

“And is that perchance genetic?”

“Considering it’s a whole different race, yes.” Laslow answered. 

Corrin caught on. “Leo, you’re not implying what I think you are, right?” 

This day just seemed to get worse and worse, as if it had been thrown into a downwards spiral. When was it going to end? It couldn’t get much worse than this, right?

Takumi said what Leo was going to leave unsaid. “This means either your mother isn’t your mother, your father isn’t your father,” He nervously shot a look at his older brother, “or you aren’t who you say you are.”

Corrin was almost speechless. “Ryoma told me himself I was born in the Hoshidan palace! I’m your brother by blood, Takumi! That can only mean I’m from Hoshido, right?” 

Takumi was getting more and more sceptical. “You are the only one out of all of us who has a different mother.”

With furrowed eyebrows, the oldest sister of the Nohrian family approached Corrin. “Corrin, my dear brother,” she embraced him, “they are manipulating you. One of them is even trying to convince you you’re not related to them. Let’s go home, to Nohr.”

The prince struggled to get out of his sister’s grip, but managed to eventually. Perhaps he really should run away with Azura, but his curiosity got to him.

“Ryoma! You’re the oldest one. You can clear this up immediately!”

That was when Corrin realized he had made a mistake. Ryoma had been silent since the very beginning of the manakete-discussion. That couldn’t possibly mean that-

“Corrin, I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner and I am sorry I had to tell you this way, but Queen Mikoto was originally a refugee King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona took in.” For the brave samurai he was, he somehow didn’t dare looking into Corrin’s eyes. “You were with her.”

“Oh, I know that.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” he replied, “I remembered after sitting on the throne. We fled and mother told me father would catch up later. Then we found each other again in Hoshido.”

At this point Ryoma had found the dignity to face Corrin again, and yet he was struck with confusion. “King Sumeragi had been king for a very long time at that point. He did not leave the palace a lot. What are you saying, Corrin?”

“When I was a child, mother told me that’s why he always wore a hood while we were away from the palace. That way he could stay hidden and no one would know he was a king.”

Sakura and Takumi had no way of knowing which parts were accurate and which ones were not, due to supposedly being born after Corrin, but Ryoma and Hinoka were a whole different story. The latter one definitely wasn’t having any of this.

“This can’t be true!” The red haired princess yelled. “This whole story doesn’t fit. I would have noticed if he had been away for such a long time.” She was fiddling with her scarf out of frustration. “Our father, King Sumeragi, always let us know if he would leave, even as children!”

Corrin was getting frustrated as well. “That is another thing I really don’t understand! Why are you calling father ‘Sumeragi’, and not by his real name?!”

Like falling domino stones, the frustration passed on to Ryoma as well. “Just what are you talking about? Sumeragi was his real name!”

“I don’t understand! If Sumeragi is my father’s real name, then why do I recall his name being Anankos?!”

Multiple cries sounded on the battlefield. Most of confusion, one of horror and three of excitement.

Before anyone was ready to reply to that, Azura made sure to stop anyone repeating that forbidden name.

“Do not repeat that name! If you do, you will vanish!”

To say Corrin was flabbergasted was a severe understatement. “Azura, what are you doing? What do you mean? Vanish? I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Azura had turned very pale and her face showed a very deep rooted fear. Because if Corrin was who he indirectly claimed he was...

“I need every single one of you to make your troops retreat!” It was a plea for the royals of both kingdoms. Making them listen to her was going to be the hardest part, but it was very important.

“Azura!” Ryoma called, “You can’t expect us to make our troops retreat when the enemy-“ He was unable to finish his sentence.

Surprisingly, Xander was the first to order his -and also his sibling’s- troops retreat. This included their retainers, though their retainers refuse to leave the battlefield.

“Brother what are you doing? Even our retainers? Surely this is a jest.” Leo knew very well this was not a jest. His brother did not jest. He never did in situations as dire as this one.

“Please,” Azura began, “Please make the Hoshidan troops retreat as well.”

The youngest of the Hoshidan siblings tugged at Ryoma’s sleeve and practically begged her older brother to listen to Azura.

“Please, I trust her.”

And thus, the Hoshidan troops retreated as well. 

Elise hopped in the direction of Azura and tugged at her arm. “So, what are you going to tell us? And are you my sister? The miss with the red hair said you were kidnapped too!”

The songstress nodded. “Yes, I suppose you could say I am your sister. As for the the other thing, I am afraid I cannot say much.”

The speed with which Takumi’s eyebrows shot up was almost unnatural. “You can’t just say you aren’t going to say anything! That’s ridiculous!”

Xander joined in. “Azura, please, tell us more. I want to know just who this person is and why my father has started worshipping him.”

“Father does what? Xander, you should have told me this.” Camilla said.

“It’s a curse,” she admitted,” I cannot say anything else, but maybe Corrin can.” Their gazes turned to the prince in question.

“I don’t know a lot. I have only ever seen him with a hood on. I know he was a king as well.” He frowned. “I would say I have misremembered his name but I am certain people called him Anankos.”

An then, something no one was waiting for happened. “At long last! We have found the spawn of the Silent Dragon himself! It seems our heroic quest can finally commence! This world riven by pride shall now finally be repaired!” He struck a pose and then another one. He lifted his arm in the air and covered his face with the other as he muttered a rather loud ‘nailed it!’ under his breath.

“Odin, you absolute dunce!” With the sheath of her blade Selena struck Odin right on his head. He fell to the ground, but he remained conscious.

He did not keep his mouth shut. “I did not think my origins were important anymore for we have found Mr. Anankos’ kid!”

This time, Selena unsheathed her blade to threaten Odin and make him shut up, if only for a few seconds, while Laslow just stared with his mouth wide open.

Laslow’s example was followed by Azura, albeit for completely different reasons. “You... you should have vanished! How are you still alive?”

“He won’t be for long when I’m ready with him.”

“Selena, please.” Xander’s retainer said. Soon after, he felt a blade pressed against his throat. 

“You will talk, now.” Laslow could not see the man who had assaulted him, but he could see Ryoma’s look of recognition. He simply shook his head, which was enough for him to remove the dagger.

“This is Saizo,” Ryoma said, “My retainer.”

“I cannot say I understand why you would hire such an unpredictable retainer at your side.” 

“I have seen the blue haired woman fight at your side, Prince Xander. I have also heard of Laslow’s misadventures in nearby Nohrian villages.”

At that, Xander’s expression shifted into something angry, but if it was not directed at High Prince Ryoma. It was directed at his own retainers.

Laslow directly recognized the look of disapproval he gave them and knew what that meant later. House arrest. Again. Peri merely giggled.

“I swear I did not get into a bar fight this time!”

Saizo did not often show his emotions, but this time he had a look of disgust reserved just for Laslow.

Corrin didn’t understand how fast something so important could have turned into something this insignificant, but he wasn’t going to let Odin’s comment go unnoticed. “Mr. Anankos? What do you mean by that? Do you know him? Why were you looking for his kid?”

Odin was still on the ground and Selena knew this was the perfect opportunity to kick him one last time before answering Corrin’s question.

“As Lady Azura said, there is a curse. I can’t say too much, but I suppose I could say we owe him a big favor, which is why we were looking for his child. For you.”

Azura still had one lingering question. “That does not explain why that blonde mage has not vanished yet.”

“He is an exception. He’s protected by another dragon, but that’s not important. If we’re going to talk about this more, we’ll have to go to that place.” She eyed Azura, who seemed to understand what she meant.

“Just trust us, okay?”

Camilla wrapped her red-haired retainer into a big hug. “Well, if my retainer says so, I know I can trust her. Xander, my dear brother, we will find out what happened to our kind father.”

Xander smiled.

“How cute, you’re smiling.”

“I’m not smiling, I’m just frowning less intensely.”

“Whatever you say.”

At the Hoshidan side, things were a bit more tense. Of course Sakura was the one to relieve them if that stress. 

“No matter what, Corrin’s our brother! My heart says we can trust him.”

Corrin smiled one last time and as he saw both his oldest brothers shake hands, a big burden had been lifted from his heart. 

“We’ll figure this out, together.”

And thus, a new path filled with revelations opened up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! I appreciate it a lot. I really do hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I’m sorry if there are any inaccuracies. I have not played Birthright & Revelations and Conquest was a long while ago.
> 
> I did not beta read this either so some mistakes will probably be present. Sorry :/
> 
> Chrom!Inigo because I had to


End file.
